The field of the invention is patient monitoring systems. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved patient monitoring cable apparatus for in-line connection of multiple sensors.
An electrocardiogram (ECG) is used to monitor the heart activity of patients. To obtain information and monitor the electrical activity of the heart, a patient is connected to an ECG monitoring system with ECG cables. One type of ECG cable for monitoring is referred to as a 12-lead ECG. A 12-lead ECG requires the use of 10 electrodes for acquiring ECG signals. Generally, each of the ten electrodes require a separate connecting wire in the ECG cable. Further, multiple cables and connectors are often required when doctors must monitor more than just ECG signals. For example, when a doctor needs to monitor the blood pressure, pulse oximetry, and/or ECG of a patient, the doctor will usually use different cables and connectors for each monitoring instrument. The large number of cables and connectors can be bulky and difficult to organize. Therefore, there exists a need for an ECG cable with fewer wires to avoid the clutter and tangling of multiple wires and/or cables. Further, there exists a need for an ECG cable with improved signal quality and reduced artifact. In addition, there exists a need for an ECG cable that has improved convenience for simultaneously obtaining ECG signals as well as non-ECG signals, from blood pressure sensors, respiration sensors, pulse oximetry sensors, ECG sensors, etc.